


When It Storms, You're on My Mind

by hellborn



Series: TOPFL 2018 Challenge [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Blow Jobs, Bottom!Tyler, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Josh has asthma, Kind of a sicfic??, M/M, Mutual Pining, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Soulmate AU - Glowing Marks(just read it ok i cant explain it), Soulmate AU - Teleporting, Storms, Swallowing (lol), TOPFL January Challenge, Top!Josh, my mom read this lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:24:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13434681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellborn/pseuds/hellborn
Summary: Josh is sick. The roads are closed. Tyler wants to be with him. Then, suddenly, he is.





	When It Storms, You're on My Mind

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year :)

The cacophony of rain pounded down upon the already drenched form lying stretched out atop the rooftop of a building. Clothed in dark, soaked garments from the shoulders down and a sopping red beanie, they were holding their hand up to the left side of their face. They appeared to speaking into what can only be identified as a phone.

Upon closer inspection the person seemed to be male and in his late teens to early twenties.

His voice was soft and slightly raspy, "Do you like the rain, Josh?"

The other line was silent for a pause, "I guess so, it helps when I'm trying to sleep. Very relaxing." 

"I love it. I'm up on my rooftop watching this storm. It's beautiful," both the boy and Josh were quiet for a couple minutes before the former broke it, "You should come up here with me."

"How am I supposed to get to your roof durring a borderline minor hurricane?"

The boy snorted fondly, "Have you forgotten something, man?"

"Oh. Yeah. Gimme a sec." The line went dead and the boy put his phone into his kangeroo pocket, and tapped the heels of his sneakers against the panels of his roof, waiting.

There was a small pop and a momentarily dry boy fell from thin air onto the other's chest. His blue hair instantly plastered itself to his head and he sneezed.

"Fuck, Josh," the other boy grunted as the blue-haired boy broke out into giggles.

"Sorry, Tyler," Josh said through laughter as Tyler shoved him off his chest, "Trying to calculate where I land is hard. Plus, you land on me half the time and it's not like we haven't done worse."

"Code for your dick has been in possibly every hole I have and vice versa," Tyler deadpaned.

Josh erupted in giggles for the second time and rolled snug against Tyler's side as he nosed against his neck.

Tyler shivered, "That feels weird."

"Your mom feels weird."

"Oh my fucking God, Josh. I'm breaking up with you," Tyler said, having failed to maintain his poker face and he joined his boyfriend in hysterics.

Tyler rolled onto his side to face the other and carded his fingers through drenched, bleeding blue hair covering the mocha eyes scrunched with laughter.

"I can hear you thinking about kissing me, man. Just do it, or I'll do it for you," Josh hummed softly against Tyler's cheek as he moved closer and put his arms around the other.

Tyler moved toward the blue-haired and pressed their lips together, his hand rose and settled on Josh's jaw to bring him impossibly closer. The soft of sound of lips sliding against each other seemed louder than the thundering rain pouring down on and around them.

The connection via mouth severed for both of them to breathe, but their foreheads remained pressed together and Josh's leg that had hooked over Tyler's thighs stayed in place.

"I love you, dude. Like with all the homo," Tyler whispered softly.

Josh smiled and laughed, eyes scrunching and nose crinkling, "I love you too, man."

"Do you think we'll get hypothermia if we have sex out here?"

Josh's grip on his boyfriend tighted as his laugh deepened, "I'm pretty sure we already have hypothermia, Tyler. Sex would probably decrease the risk. More body heat and all that jazz. But I don't want the Google Earth camera to have our sextape."

"Fair enough," the boy in the red beanie said as he shrugged slightly.

Lightning flashed and thunder crashed overhead and caused both boys to look up, "The weather reminds me of the night we got together," Tyler said, "That's probably why I like storms so much."

"That's sweet," Josh blushed and kissed his cheek, "That night was unreal. So much snow."

Tyler hummed and shivered, "I'm glad you're my soulmate."

"I feel like I'm a romance novel girl, babe. I couldn't ask for a better boyfriend or soulmate."

"We're special," Tyler sneezed and shivered.

"Alright, buddy, let's get you inside. Fuck we really shouldn't have been out here for this long," Josh untangled himself from Tyler as he stood up, and bent over to scoop Tyler into his arms. He walked over to the skylight and yanked up on the handle and slid through, making sure to pull it closed behind himself.

-

_9 months prior_

-

T: its snowing

J: insightful observation

T: alright captain sarcasm

T: i was going to expand on that thought, for your information

J: let's hear it then

T: you dont deserve to hear it

J: [image attached]

J: but i'm sick & alone

T: dont pull the puppy dog eyes on me man!!

J: *cough*

T: ALRIGHT

T: I SURRENDER

T: youre lucky youre so cute

T: i can hear your smug expression from here

T: & its not even like top news or anything fyi

T: youre going to feel like you worked so hard and took an 'im sick' selfie for nothing

J: tyler.

T: what

J: just tell me

T: ok

T: the roads are icy & i cant drive to your house

J: fuck

T: did you not know that already?

T: & im not trying to sound like a dick or anything im just asking

J: well i've been in bed all day with a throat so sore it feels like i've been deepthroating massive horse dong

T: wtf dude

J: it's what it feels like

T: how do you know what sucking horse dick feels like

J: wouldn't you like to know

T: actually, yes i would, thats kind of why i asked you

T: josh?

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey

T: hey josh

T: joooshhhhh

T: hey

T: are you ok man

T: hey

T: did your phone die or something

T: josh?

J: sorry

T: where were you???

J: i was laughing bc of your message & it turned into coughing that turned into wheezing & i couldnt breathe & i had to go find my inhaler bc my asthma is acting up

T: omfg i feel so insensitive

J: it's ok

*POP*

Suddenly, the room is filled with screaming as Tyler falls on top of Josh.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Josh yells.

Tyler screams again, "WHAT THE HELL JUST FUCKING HAPPENED?"

"WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT JUST FELL OUT OF NOTHINGNESS ON TOP OF ME!"

Suddenly, Tyler's voice lowers, "Do you think. . ." He trails off as they both break eye contact and look down to the place where the palms off Tyler's hands are pressed to Josh's bare chest, a golden glow shimmering where their skin met.

Staring wide-eyed and open-mouthed, Josh tentatively reaches out to touch Tyler's arm. Sure enough, as he curls his fingers around the other's bicep, the shimmering gold shines up beneath the skin of Tyler's arm.

". . .Y-Yeah," Josh's voice cracks as his eyes flicker up to meet Tyler's, "I do."

The awkward silence is split down the center by Josh's cough and Tyler, as if suddenly realizing where he is, leaps off his chest. Tyler's handprints glow continue to glow cheerfully upon Josh's breast bones.

"Do you, uh, need medicine or water or anything?" Tyler asks, rubbing his oddly, yet pleasantly, warm bicep where Josh's hand had been, not a moment before.

"I'm alright," Josh says, cheeks aglow.

"This is really awkward, man," Tyler shifts from his knees to sit indian-style upon Josh's comforter. "Like, we've known each other for years and to be completely honest, I've had the hots for you since that one time sophmore year when Gerard and Mikey had that pool party and we all smoked a shit-ton of pot and we made out. Not gonna lie, even when I was with Jenna, I got off to you instead of her. God! That sounded awful to say. . ."

"No!" Josh interrupts suddenly, causing the brown-haired boy to jump, "Really dude, the feeling completely mutual! You don't know how many times I've had to refrain myself from pouncing on you and like kiss you until your throat is dry and the only word in your vocabulary is my name."

"Fuck, Josh, that's so fucking hot oh my, God like I know you're hella sick and we just found out that we're soulmates but like, I really want to fuck right now. That was probably overstepping because we haven't even kissed soberly yet, but the way I'm seeing it, we've got a lot of time to make up for." Tyler's voice is quick and his eyelids feel heavy as he crawls closer to Josh and traces his fingertips across the glowing handprints causing the other to shiver.

"Oh hell yes, Ty, get back on me," Tyler instantly does Josh tells him and clambers back atop Josh's muscular, toned body and brackets his hips with his thighs.

Josh grabs Tyler's forearms and yanks him foreward, forcefully connecting their mouthes. Tyler grinds down and moans into Josh's warm, wet mouth at the friction and the feeling of Josh's hardening cock rubbing against his own.

Their lips kiss and suck hard enough to bruise and swell and their tongues swirl around the other's mouth, contact only being broken for heavy, hot gasps and sighs of bliss panted into the other's aperture.

Josh's hands move to grasp onto Tyler's hips and slowly travel underneath of Tyler's grey sweatpants and boxers to grab Tyler's ass and pulls him closer. "Off," Josh pants, snapping the waistband.

They seperate and breathe heavily as hands scramble across clothing, minds entertaining a single thought: bare skin on bare skin. Driven by this desperate urge, the barrier of clothes are shed and flung forgotten to a corner of Josh's room to be picked up later.

Josh tries to pull Tyler back on top of him, but the younger stops him with hand to his still-glowing chest.

"What's wrong?" Josh says, voice sounding raw and uneven.

"Nothing, just where's your lube? Please tell me you have some," Tyler's voice sounds just as wrecked, if not even more, than Josh's.

"Under the bed, black box." Tyler dives down and retrieves the box, digging through it and coming up triumphant with a clear bottle and a foil packet.

Once Tyler's back on top and their lips and tongue have been working together, Josh starts to mouth his way down the other's jaw to his neck as Tyler whines and suddenly moans, "I wanna ride you."

"Fuck, baby, oh my, God you're so hot," Josh groans against Tyler's neck, canting his hips upward and gripping the other's ass.

Tyler's hand fumbles for the lube and presses it into Josh's hand as the latter licks a stripe up his neck.

Finding strength in his desperate need to be inside Tyler, Josh flips them over so the younger is beneath him. He pops open the cap of the familiar bottle and starts to lower himself down Tyler's body, trailing hot, wet kisses down his sternum, to his abdomen, to his v-line. Tyler cries in pleasure as Josh licks up the underside of his cock and sucks the head into his mouth.

Tyler's hands find their way down to wind into Josh's tangled, pink curls and tugs appreciatively as he moves down lower to swipe his tongue across Tyler's hole and squeezes the bottle to coat his fingers in the lubricate. He wastes no time in rubbing a finger alongside his tongue.

"Oh fuck, Josh, oh my fucking God," Tyler doesn't even seem to be aware of the words coming out of his own mouth as he rambles strings of words connected with Josh's name and punctuated with moans and gasps.

Josh pushes a digit past the rim and curls it slightly inside of Tyler, earning a soft sound and a squirm.

"Shhh," Josh coos, "it's alright. I'm gonna make you feel so good."

Tyler makes another noise and Josh can't be certain what the other is feeling. "Tell me if it's too much, we don't have to do this." He comes back up Tyler's body to look at him.

"No!" Tyler responds quickly, face twisted slightly, "It's just such a weird, foriegn feeling. Add another."

Worry for the beautiful boy spread out before him overtakes the flaming desire pooling in his lower stomach. "Are you sure?"

"Dude, like you're my best friend and like I hope you'll be boyfriend after this,"

"Of course I will," Josh jumps in.

Tyler smiles, "Hell yeah," he pumps his fist in the air and Josh giggles, leaning down to kiss him. "But seriously, bro, it's just really starting to feel weird. Just shove another finger up my butt." Tyler tries to maintain his poker face but ultimately looses the battle as Josh laughs harder and Tyler raises himself up on his elbows to kiss the stupid grin from his lover's face.

"Alright," Josh says as he shimmies back down and starts to work another finger in with the first, scissoring them up inside of the other.

A couple of minutes another finger, and a lot more tongue later, Tyler is practically mewling and writhing in pleasure beneath Josh as his fingers brush up against Tyler's prostate.

Tyler's hands come down to push Josh's away as he again pounces on top of him, this time moving down to trace Josh's v-line. Making eye-contact, Tyler wraps his lips around the top of Josh's cock and sinks down as far as he can go without choking himself, moans sending vibrations through Josh in turn causing him to gasp out. He cards his fingers through Tyler's fluffy, brown hair and lets his mouth fall open and nonsense words and swears tumble out.

Tyler eventually pulls off, and Josh thinks he could come just from the sight of Tyler's swollen lips with a trail of saliva connected to his cock. Josh tells him so.

Tyler laughs, "Maybe some other time. Not tonight, though, I didn't get stretched for nothing."

Josh moans, "Damn straight."

Tyler laughs harder, " We're the furthest thing from straight there is, J."

Josh giggles and accepts Tyler leaning down to kiss him, biting Tyler's lower lip playfully as the latter pulls back to ballance on his knees and toes.

As Tyler busies himself with unwrapping the condom, Josh gazes at the sight before him and decides this very well may be the greatest moment of his entire life thus far, the golden prints on his bicep marking the younger as his.

He's brought back to awareness by a moan from his own throat coaxed out by Tyler taking Josh's cock into his hand and pumping a couple times before rolling the condom down his length and holy shit, after years of fantasizing this is actually happening.

"Holy shit, this is actually happening."

Tyler laughs, poised just above Josh, ready to sink down, Josh's Adam's apple bobs, "You'd better believe it baby." Josh believes Tyler calling him 'baby' may be the hottest thing he's ever heard. He's not even inside Tyler yet and he's already broken so many records.

Josh's hands settle onto Tyler's hips and their eyes meet. Their smiles are shy and seem ill-fitting for what they're doing but they don't care. This isn't some staged porno, it's real honest-to-God lovemaking.

"Ok," Tyler says, "here goes," and he puts one hand over the matching, still bright, handprint on Josh's chest and gripping Josh's cock with the other, he eases the tip inside himself.

Tyler gasps. Josh groans.

Tyler sinks down further, slowly. Josh believes his hips may combust from how hard he's straining to keep from bucking up into Tyler. But he wouldn't do anything to risk hurting him. Josh loves and respects Tyler too much to use him as a object for his own personal pleasure.

Tyler bottoms out and they both sigh.

"Ok?" Josh asks, rubbing his thumbs gently against Tyler's hips.

"Ok," Tyler agrees, nodding slightly, "just. . . gimme a sec."

Josh nods, "Of course."

Tyler smiles appreciatively and leans down to nuzzle into Josh's neck and sigh softly.

Josh's arms find their way up to wrap around Tyler, pulling him closer as he kisses the top of his head.

"I love you, Josh Dun," Tyler breathes softly, barely audible enough for Josh's lovesick brain to register.

"I love you too, Ty," Josh feels like he may cry, the emotions swarming and buzzing heavy in the air like a hive of distressed bees.

Tyler whimpers as he rocks his hips slightly and his knees squeeze Josh's sides. 

Josh groans for the umpteenth time and rubs circles onto the soft skin of Tyler's back. 

"Weird question," Tyler says, his voice low and breathy. 

I takes a moment for Josh to realize Tyler has said something, "What?"

"I've got a question for you. It's kinda weird, though, you don't have to answer if you don't want to." Tyler's response is broken up by soft gasps as his rocking gains momentum. 

"Go ahead, man," Josh pants, not knowing how Tyler can still speak in long sentences when he himself is this far gone. 

"Have you ever been with a guy before today? Like sexually?" 

Josh fights the urge to make a sarcastic joke as he is very well familair with the way Tyler speaks and can tell when he's being serious and when he's not. "Yeah, but it was in a church bathroom and he just sucked my dick. You?" It goes unspoken that the same rules Tyler gave Josh apply here as well. 

"No," Tyler says, "to be honest, as sappy as it is, the only guy I've ever wanted to have sex with is you."

"And that's happening right now," Josh replies, a hand coming up to weave through Tyler's sweaty hair. 

Tyler's laughter huffs against Josh's neck and he giggles. 

"I feel like we're not having sex the right way," Tyler says, pulling back and sitting up on his thighs, moaning at the shift of Josh inside him. 

"How can we not be having sex the right way? I'm literally in your ass right now," Josh's hands return to Tyler's waist and gently urge the rocking again. 

Tyler lets out a mix of a sigh and a laugh, "I think I found our problem," he puts his hands on Josh's chest, asymmetrically lining up with the prints, and lets Josh's strong hands guide him faster. 

"Oh yeah?" Josh pants.

"We talk too much," Tyler stops holding back and capital 'R' Rides Josh, the only noises in the room now being high keening sounds of pleasure (Tyler), loud groans (Josh) and the sound of skin slapping against skin and lips smacking against lips. 

It doesn't take long for Tyler to start whimper and grasp onto Josh's hands, bringing one down to his cock and holding onto to the other tightly. 

Josh moans thickly and takes the initive to bring Tyler to the best orgasm of his life. While Tyler bounces and whines and squeezes the life out of Josh's hand, the other hand is on Josh's lower stomach, aiding in his movements. 

"I'm coming," Tyler throws his head back and screams in pleasure as Josh works him through the orgasm. 

The younger bows his head and braces himself, palms flat against Josh, "Did that guy swallow?"

Josh laughs so hard he momentarily forgets about his throbbing cock, "No, why?" 

Tyler pushes himself off Josh's cock with the strength of someone who hadn't just had an intensely powerful orgasm, ( God was he even human? ) and yanks the condom off his throbbing length and throws it. 

"What the fuck?" Josh's sex-addled mind is too heavy to connect what Tyler's about to do. 

The other didn't reply, only practically inhaled Josh's cock and jacked the base. 

"Holy shit," Josh's hands run through the sweaty hair and curls his toes as his orgasm builds. "I'm going come, dude, Jesus christ, Ty." 

But Tyler doesn't pull off like Josh expects him to, if anything he gets more eager. Tyler peeks up through heavily-lidded eyes and long eyelashes, his cheeks hallowed and flushed deliciously. 

"Fuck," Josh cries, and he comes. And Tyler swallows. 

"Fuck," Josh repeats. 

"You ok?" suddenly, Tyler's face is beside his. 

"Mmm," Josh pulls Tyler tightly against his side and kisses him, because he can. "I should be asking you that."

Tyler chuckles, "I'm fantastic. In fact, I'm euphoric. But, dude, my come's like all over you. I'm gonna grab a shirt or something to clean it up, dried come is fucking nasty." 

"Says the man who just swallowed," Josh says and Tyler snickers from the side of the bed. 

Hours later, the sky outside is dark and the sleet is hailing down like stones upon metal. Thunder cracks. Lightning flashes. 

"Jesus," mutters Josh into Tyler's shower-dampened hair, "it sounds really messy out there."

Tyler hums, eyes closed, "Sleep now, talk later." 

"Ok," Josh agrees and kisses Tyler's forehead because he still can't get over the fact he's allowed to do that now. Tyler smiles and nuzzles into Josh's neck, pressing a soft kiss against the stubbly skin. God, he's going to be sick tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> WELL 
> 
> its done and im super happy:)))))))))
> 
> also my mother came across the notebook i had this drafted in and we had this huge talk and now she knows im bi and write gay fanfiction so ok life is uncomfortable now but im so happy i still have a roof over my head and a loving family and the best fucking friends in the world (god, i wish i could put into words how much i love you) and food to eat because i know that so many homosexuals/pansexuals/homoromantics/bisexuals etc.. have been dissowned and it breaks my heart that some people are just so stubbornly stuck in the past and dont accept that love has no barriers and the heart can love what it wants to love. 
> 
> ps, my first joshler fic yay! 
> 
> ALSO, this is my entry(??) for the TOPFL January thingie
> 
> thanks for reading :) i love you <3


End file.
